Snuffles
by ForeverLily
Summary: This is the story of how Sirius came to be called Snuffles. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (the full disclaimer is at the top of the story).


Author's Note: Hey guys! This was written for luminescify, so I hope you like it! Ok, I just have one thing to note: I refuse to ignore the fact the Peter Pettigrew was a marauder. James, Sirius, and Remus considered him a friend, so I think that they would spend time with him too. They had no way of knowing what he would do as an adult.

Summary: This is the story about how Snuffles came to be.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything recognizable as part of the series. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios, and I hope that you will continue to support their work by reading the books and watching the movies. 

-Forever Lily

Snuffles

All around him he could hear balls of ice making impact with the ground. High pitched screams echoed through the air and laughter born of vengeance would quickly follow. This time there would be no escape for Sirius Black. James, Peter, and Remus, the people that he had trusted the most, had betrayed him and were currently circling him, wielding snowballs.

"Just surrender now mate." Peter said.

"It's highly unlikely that you could fight us off, Padfoot," Remus pointed out.

Betrayal cut through him like a slicing curse and all he could do was yell, "Traitor! You bloody traitor! How dare you...!"

"You're only making a fool of yourself," James reminded him in an amused tone.

Sirius growled and took the defensive stance with his own snow ball, "I'm not going out without a fight!" Just as he went to launch the ball into the air he was pelted by three at the same time.

"Alright you guys asked for it." With the agility of the dog that he had recently learned how to shift into he threw himself in James's direction, bringing him and Remus, who had been standing beside him, down with him.

James shouted angrily. "What the hell Padfoot! You do realize that it's just a game?"

"It's your fault that they betrayed me!" He yelled.

"Betrayed you? You need to calm down, it's only a game. You've been too serious lately so we decided to help you lighten up a bit."

"How is you betraying me supposed to make me lighten up?"He shouted

Finally Remus decided that he'd had enough of Sirius' temper tantrum and started dragging him up the hill back to hogwarts with Peter's help. "Honestly, if you decide to act like a four year old, we'll treat you like a four year old," he grunted.

Sirius was released from the grasp of his annoyed friends and narrowed his eyes into a Black glare. "If anyone asks I'm going to go polish my broom." Before anyone had a chance to ask why, he stormed off.

"What's crawled his butt?" Peter wondered.

"I dunno," For once James, the one who usually had an answer for everything, was stumped.

"Hey," Remus elbowed James. "Why don't we all common room for a game of exploding snap? I still need to win back that money I lost to Peter because of that Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw game. Besides," he added. "Sirius clearly needs time to cool off. I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but I'm sure we'll find out eventually." He smiled, remembering how they figured out his biggest secret as second years. Nothing could remain a secret for very long with them.

"I'm not letting you beat me this time!" Peter exclaimed as he all but ran up the stair case to set up the game.

"We all know that I'm going to win, end of story," James boasted with his usual confidence

The Next day James was woken up by a room shaking Sneeze.

"Merlin Padfoot, that was not how I planned to wake up on a Saturday!" He scolded in mock annoyance.

"Yeah, well you deserve it traitor! It's your fault I'm sick." He noisily blew his nose. "You're lucky you're my best friend."

"And why that?"

"If you were anyone else I'd hex you into oblivion!"

With a laugh James sat on the edge of the bed. "Aw, you've been suppressing your murderous Black impulses just for me? I'm touched."

"Shut up Prongs!" Although the words were harshly said, the corners of Sirius' mouth were twitching to turn up. James knew that he was forgiven.

He laughed again. Sirius was lying on his bed as he shook with the force of his sneezes and couldn't have looked any less threatening if he tried. "Sure thing…Snuffles." He walked out of the room to see if anyone else was up at 7:34 on a Saturday.

19 years later…

Sirius stared at the letter he was about to send to Harry blankly. He couldn't very well just sign it 'from Sirius'. What if someone was looking over his shoulder as he read it? What if someone else found it?"

He wracked his brain for another name- even using Padfoot could be risky. And then he remembered the name that Prongs had jokingly used all of those years ago-During his years in Azkaban Sirius clung to his sanity by forcing himself to remember everything about his years in Hogwarts because they were, truly, the happiest years of his life.

"Yeah, that could work," He muttered to himself.


End file.
